Challenge Accepted
by Antiquee
Summary: The real story of how Ted met his kids mother. How I met your mother/Once Upon a Time slight Buffy the Vampire Slayer.


**How I met your Mother/Willow from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Once Upon a Time**

"Well kids, " said older Ted looking at his two children on the couch, "This will finally be the tale of how I met your mother." His children's ears perked up, after hours and hours of stories this was finally the one! "It started out at MacLaren's as most of our nights do Marshall, Lily, Robin and I were all waiting to see Barney's next play from his playbook…"

"So what do you think it will be this time Lily?" Marshall asked.

Lily shrugged and took a sip from her drink, "Maybe he'll run in nude and say someone stole his clothes?"

"Too easy." Robin said, "I think he's going to come in dressed as a Canuck with some missing teeth and…" she trailed off realizing that Marshall, Ted and Lily were all looking at her.

"If he comes in dressed like that we'll be sure to move out of the way for you Robin." Ted said and they all laughed.

Finally Barney came in dressed in a long sleeved white shirt with a blue tabard, a red cloak was clasped around his back he wore gray pants tucked into brown boots, a sword was sheathed through his belt loop. He strolled towards the group his sword bumping into other customers as he went.

"Prince Charming dude seriously?" Marshall asked him, "You should've just came as Snow White."

Barney scoffed, "You don't understand Marshall you've had Lily glued to your arm since college you don't know how to get a woman anymore, no offense Lil." Without hesitation Barney kept talking, "Prince Charming is the ultimate guy in all fairytales, girls want their lives to be fairytales ergo girls will want to get with me because I'm dressed like Prince Charming and I'll make their life a fairytale who's with me!" Barney ended with his hand held in the air waiting for someone to respond and give him a high five, as usual no one did. "Watch the master at work." Barney turned towards the bar, "I've just seen a dragon outside of MacClaren's but no fear ladies your Prince Charming is here!"

For no reason that any of the others could see, except that Barney was dressed as Prince Charming, all of the women in MacClaren's sans Robin and Lily started flocking towards him. They were pawing at him and pulling at him, Barney looked like he was enjoying it up until they started ripping at his clothes.

"Lily do something." Marshall, Ted and Robin all said at the same time.

Lily looked baffled, "Me? What am I suppose to do? Fight them all? I may as just say a spell, _Save us now and send us away to Fairytale world where we can escape, open a portal please do it now… bippity boppity boo?_ " Lily gave a small chuckle but suddenly above the middle of the table a small tear was forming before their eyes. It kept getting wider and wider until a 5 foot circle was hovering over the table. "What the heck?"

"…you see kids," Older Ted said, "Lily was really a witch she just didn't know it. Apparently she was living in a place called Sunnydale as a woman named Willow. She did all this magic and almost tried to end the world once, she tried to do a spell to give someone amnesia and actually gave it to herself. That's when she became Lily and moved to New York, anyways back to the story…"

Marshall stood up from the booth, "What the hell! You really opened a portal! Come on let's go!"

Ted started to get up from his seat and reach for the portal but Robin pulled him back, "Ok if we're going in that thing we need to do what we planned to do with it anyways, save Barney."

Marshall and Ted began pulling women off of Barney, finally getting a hold of him they tossed him through the portal and they all followed close behind.

When they landed on the other side of the portal they were in a green valley so big they couldn't even see where it ended. "Wow, this is amazing." Robin said, "The colors are so vibrant I feel like I jumped into the HD tv!" They all started looking around the area trying to discover where they were.

"Guys!" They all heard Ted say from across the valley, "You've got to come see this!" They all hurried over to him and saw what he was shouting about. A huge castle could be seen in the distance, it was surrounded by water but there was a bridge connecting it to land. "Who do you think lives there?"

"The Evil Queen obviously." Barney said snickering. "Thanks for bringing us here Lil, this is awesome!"

"Well well well what do we have here," They heard someone say from the shadows, "Oooh little humans have come to my land. Oh wait a second, one among you smells witchy."

Marshall stepped forward, "Show yourself!" He shouted to the air.

A lanky man with messy hair appeared in front of their face and they all gasped when he looked up at them. His skin was covered in scars of what looked like gold. He gave a menacing giggle "Now why have you came here witch?"

"Um." Lily said then cleared her throat, "I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really?" If possible the grin on the man's face grew even wider. "How about now?" He asked blowing what seemed to be a kiss in the direction of Lily.

Lily threw her head back and lifted her hands in the air. Her hair started changing from red to black and her body started to float. She rolled her head from side to side, the sky started to change colors and lighting could be heard in the distance. Lily's eyes shot open and all you could see was black.

"Lily pad?" Marshall said from the ground looking up at her.

Lily looked like she was having an inner battle as her hair went from black to red and back again. Finally her hair settled on red and her eyes returned to her normal color. She stopped floating and looked at the man, "Thanks for that, it's been awhile since I've felt magic in me."

"Lily what are you talking about?" Marshall asked.

She looked at him, "Oh Marshall, I'm sorry but my name isn't Lily, it's actually Willow but I'll explain more later but for now," she turned back to the man, "Who are you and what is this place?"

He giggles, "Oh my poor manners my dear," he bowed as far to the ground as he could, "I am Rumplestilskin. And this is the most happiest place in the realm."

Barney nodded his head like that was the most logical answer he could of heard, "Ok you're Rumplestilskin and Lily Willow is a witch okay."

"Not now Barney." Willow said, she raised her hands in the air sparks of fire were emanating off of her fingers.

Rumplestilskin giggled, "Oh I like this one, a spitfire you are. Reminds me of my sweet Belle."

"Belle?" Robin spoke from the back of the group, "You better not have hurt her Stilskin because she is my favorite Disney…" Ted covered Robin's mouth.

"I don't think now is the time for that." Ted whispered to her.

Willow shot fire from her hands singeing off some of his hair, "Take us to her."

He rubbed his hands together creepily, "Now now let's play nice." Willow wasn't listening and instead shoved both hands in his direction fire enveloped his wrist and legs his body was spread out and began to rise in the air.

"Take me to her now." Willow was only holding one hand in front of herself the more she spread her fingers wider the more Rumplestilskin screamed in pain.

"Okay!" he screamed. Willow released him from her spell but kept a very good hold on him.

Rumplestilskin led them all to his house, upon entering Willow crushed her hands together and watched as Rumplestilskin turned to dust. "What did you do?" They all gasped at her.

"It depends, I either killed him or temporarily did, magic from all realms is different. My magic is different then his…" Willow was cut off when they heard a woman shouting for help. They all went to the sound of her voice, she was in a cell under the ground. Her hair was a mess and her blue dress was tattered and dirty. "Belle?" Willow asked and flicked her wrist unlocking the gate that held the girl a prisoner.

Ted grabbed a blanket and went into the cell wrapping it around the girl, "You're safe now don't worry." She looked up at him and he could've sword he saw a sparkle in her eye.

"Thank you, you saved me!" She buried her head into his chest and began to weep.

"…And kids that is the story of How I met your Mother."

"Our Mom is Belle? Seriously Dad you'll have to come up with a better one." Both of his kids evacuated the room.

Belle entered the room with the clean china placing it in the cabinet, "I told you they wouldn't believe you dear," She smiled as she set her favorite teacup with a chip on a hook.

…

Barney ran into the cellar as Ted still held Belle in an embrace, "I've got the best play ever! Barney wait for it…. STILSKIN! Challenge Accepted!"


End file.
